


After Do Ya Thing

by SomniSol



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: do ya thing, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about what took place after "Do Ya Thing" was done shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

"Well that's a wrap people," yelled the director, and everyone cheered.

2D walked back inside the flat and hugged Noodle who was now out of her room. 

"Are you ok 2D-kan? Someone told me that Murdoc hit you with a shoe." She said.

"No worries luv. I just wish I knew he was gonna hit me." He said, taking out a pill bottle and popping two pills in his mouth.

Murdoc then came in with the director Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn.

"Oh there you two are. I just invited Mr. Hewlett and Mr. Albarn to have a celebratory drink with us later tonight." Murdoc said to them.

"Well sure, but Murdoc, why did you hit me with that shoe? It really hurt." 2D said to him.

"I was acting Faceache, actors improvise." He answered.

"Hallo Mr. Hewlett, Hallo Mr. Albarn." Noodle said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hello Noodle." They both answered back at the same time.  
"Anybody got any fags?" 2D asked.

"Here I got some, let's go outside." Damon said to 2D, and they stepped outside.

"I'll go talk to Russel. Russel!!!" she called out and a giant hand appeared by the window and lifted her up to the roof.

"So Mr. Hewlett, I have some plans for the future of Gorillaz." Murdoc said.

 

They were now all at the pub, drinking, smoking, and laughing. Murdoc didn't drink as much as he usually does though, and Noodle noticed this. 2D had a couple of beers already, and so have Damon and Jamie. Noodle had 3 beers and multiple shots of vodka. She was never one to hold her alcohol. Damon was sitting next to 2D laughing maniacally, while Jamie was sitting next to him holding his shoulder for support and giggling. Murdoc was just calm and still surprisingly not drunk. It was really late now, almost two in the morning. They had all been here at the pub since about seven o'clock. Noodle kept making faces at Murdoc because he has only had one beer all night!

"Well everyone, I think we should get going huh?" Murdoc said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and look at him funny.

"W-Wot? Why would we wanna leave? We're h-having sooo much fun!" Jamie slurred.

"It's late fellas, we should go." He said.

"Aww c-come on Mudzy! It's only like two in da morning…" 2D said.

Murdoc pushed him off the tall bar stool, and he fell and hit his head. He slowly sat up and started rubbing the back of his head.

Two guys then barged in and dragged Damon and Jamie outside. 2D still sitting on the floor just cocked his head to the side like a dog and stared as the two strangers took them away.

"M-Murdoc, was going on? Where are they goin?" asked Noodle.

"We're all going luv, come on." He grabbed 2D roughly by the collar, pulling him up and pushing him towards the door. He then grabbed Noodle by the waist and helped her over to the door.   
There was a van waiting outside the back exit for them. Murdoc helped Noodle into the middle seat and then kicked 2D to hurry up and get into the van. He then closed the door and went over to pay the two strangers. 2D looked at the back of the van and saw Damon and Jamie tied up and passed out. Murdoc hopped into the other side of the van and sped away. 

 

Jamie woke up tied to a chair with a really bright light blinding him. He looked over to see Damon tied up next to him looking dizzy. He looked forward and tried to make out who was in front of him. He saw two mismatched eyes staring at him. As his eyes adjust more, he made out two more figures in the back ground. He realized it was 2D and Noodle passed out on a small dirty red couch. He looked back at the two familiar eyes still staring at him.

"M-Murdoc? Was going on? Where are we? W-What the fuck is this?" he asked.

"Why hello there luv. Have a nice nap?" he smirked.

"Murdoc what the fuck is this man?"

"Funny you should ask. I never considered myself as a helpful person, but I want to help you."

"W-What? What the fuck are you going on about?"

"Look, Gorillaz has been around for a while, and this 'Do Ya Thing' video made me realize something. This new video may be the last thing we ever do, and I just can't let that happen. You and Damon have done so much for Gorillaz, and because you're differences have kept Gorillaz for going any farther I thought I would help you guys. You two might not be all lovey dovey right now, but I'm willing to 'supervise' you two, until you're best friends again."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This be the end kiddies. But stick around, Gorillaz will resurface again!  
> -Murdoc

"Murdoc, you're insane! Gorillaz is done! We're not making any new albums and we're not doing anymore tours. Well maybe a reunion tour in about ten years, but even that might not happen!"

"Well then I'm willing to persuade you."

Murdoc left the dark room. Jamie looked around. 2D and Noodle were still passed out on the couch and Damon looked like he was finally waking up.

"Noodle! 2D! Help us!" he yelled trying to wake them up.  
2D just shifted and Noodle started to move a bit more, but then just rested her head on 2D's chest. Then Murdoc walked back in with a bag over his shoulder. He set it down in front of him and opened it.

"M-Murdoc? What's that?" he asked a little nervous now.

Murdoc ignored his question and pulled up an old dirty chair. He sat in the chair and looked back down at his bag, pulling out a magazine. He leaned back in the chair and started reading it.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jamie yelled at him.

Murdoc keep reading his magazine as if he was all alone.

"This is why you brought us here?! You kidnapped us so you could read your stupid magazine!"

Murdoc then put his magazine on his lap and reached down into the bag. He took out an IPod and put the head phones on, putting the volume up so much that Jamie could hear it.  
"NOODLE!!! 2D!!!! HELP!!!"

Once again they both shifted but then went back to sleep.

"Damon! Wake the fuck up!"

Damon's head shot up.

"What?! What?! What the? Where…where am I?"

"Damon! It's about time you woke up!"

"Jamie? What's going on? What is all this? And why are we tied up?"

"Murdoc…" he said glaring at the bassist who was still ignoring them.

"Where's 2D and Noodle? They were with us at the pub."

"Over there..." he said hopelessly, motioning his head in their direction.

"2D!!! Noodle!!!" Damon called out to them.

"I've already called them, but they're both too drunk to wake up."

"We have to keep trying, it's not like anyone else is around!"

"2D!!!"

"NOODLE!!! WAKE UP!!!"

After about an hour of listening to music, Murdoc put his magazine down and took of his head phones.

"Have you guys made up yet?" he smirked.

"Yes! We're mates again, just let us go, I have to piss!" Jamie yelled at him.

"Damon?" Murdoc turned to look at him.

"Yeah, we're pals, just like the good ol' days. Will you please let us go?"

"Well since you asked so nicely I think I might let you too, catch up on things a little bit longer." He grinned. He got up from his chair and left the room locking the door behind him.

"Damn it! Why?! Why did we ever decide to work with that maniac?!" 

"Where are we?"

"You really think I know?!"

"You don't have to be mean, I'm only trying to help."

"Well you're not helping Damon! God dammit I really have to piss!"

"Well maybe you could just pee your pants and when we get out of this, you can change into new ones."

"That's a stupid idea!"

"You never like my ideas!"

"Because they're all stupid ones!"

"Maybe if you would hear me out, you wouldn't think they were so stupid!"

"I don't have to! 2D could come up with better ideas than you!"

"Murdoc is less of a moron than you!"

"Aww fuck you!"

"You have no respect for me!"

"No shit!"

"When we get out of this I never want to see you ever again!"

"The feeling's mutual!"

"At least we agree on one thing."

"Whatever."

They just sat there not even looking at each other. They wanted to hate each other, but they couldn't. They were best friends and they would always be best friends, no matter what.

Damon started chuckling, then laughing maniacally like in the 'Feel Good inc.' video.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Remember when we were filming 2D. He was gonna jump Russel in that ridiculous little tricycle. When he went over the ramp and hit Russel he fell!" he kept laughing.

"Yeah I guess it was funny." He chuckled. They stopped laughing and looked at each other. Then the both burst out laughing at the same time. "And then Russel was so pissed!" they kept laughing, really loud now. 

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"2D fell off the tricycle." Jamie answered as if it was obvious.

"No I mean what happened to us? We use to be great friends, and now it's like we can't even stand each other."

"I wouldn't say that. Were still friends."

"We hardly ever see each other! This 'Do Ya Thing' really made me realize that it could be the last time we ever see each other."

"Well I guess that's the thing with best friends. We can fight and not see each other for a long time, but we'll still be best friends."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Best mates?"

"Best mates." They both smiled at each other.

Then the place rumbled, and they heard a loud thud outside. 

"What was that?" Damon asked.

"I don't know but whatever did it, it has to be big." Jamie answered.

Just then the ceiling began to crack and light from outside poured into the room. They both made out a giant hand that lifted the ceiling away.

"What the fuck is goin on? I been hearing screamin an laughin, and I just can't get any sleep!" Russel's loud voice boomed. 

"Russel! Thank god! Murdoc tied us up and brought us here! Help!" Jamie yelled.

"The cracka ass kidnapped you guys?"

"Yeah, get us out of here!"

Murdoc burst through the door. And looked up at Russel holding the ceiling.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Put me ceiling back on!"

"Why the fuck did you kidnap Damon and Jamie, you cracka ass fool?!"

"That's my fucking business, you fat lard!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Russel picked him up by the shirt and put him on another flat's roof.

He then picked up Damon and Jamie and managed to untie them.

"Now get out of here." He said to them as they ran off.

"NOOO!!! IT'S MY BAND!!! GET BACK HERE!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WORK FOR ME!!! FUCK!!!!!"

********************************************************************************  
"Will he be alright?" Jamie asked looking through the window.

"We don't know for sure. He keeps going on about kidnapping you and Mr. Albarn and how he will torture you two until you get Gorillaz back together." The doctor explained.

"Poor Murdoc, he's lost it." 2D said.

"It's ok Toochi, we can still visit him." Noodle tried to reassure him.

"But he'll never be the same, again." He looked down at his friend.

"It's ok D, at least we know that he's safe here." Russel said trying to comfort him.

"Well ok." He said sadly. They all left, leaving Murdoc to his crazy fantasies…or are they?

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I made up about 2 or 3 years ago so it's not nearly as good as the stuff I write now. Maybe someday I'll redo this one just for sh*ts and giggles. I hope you like it! Enjoy.


End file.
